<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被遗弃的胜利 by oliviavs127mendes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087092">被遗弃的胜利</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes'>oliviavs127mendes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historical Hetalia, M/M, One-Sided Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被遗弃的胜利</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一场桌球的角逐正平稳地行进着，阳光庄重地透过钩边窗帘，深褐色的罅隙被晕染开来的黄昏逐渐填满。他再次捡起掷在杂物堆中的球杆，嗓音因为整个下午不止的大笑变得略带沙哑，冰凉的汗液从额顶缓慢滑至眼角，黑色的数字八在触球点的来回拉锯间时而模糊时而清晰。即使省略了赘述规则和寒暄的环节，我们仍像两名即将走上拳场的武者，犹疑不定地出击，确凿地躲避，彼此小心翼翼地试探着，直到他急躁地挑起眉毛，说着，这回算你的，本大爷很快能扳回一局，一个惊险的轮回才算结束。</p><p> </p><p>他又在大笑，我撇嘴，更加不屑。也仅有这样的时刻，我们之间互为敌手，在每场无足轻重的游戏的刺激感中总会或多或少麻痹对窗外正上演着的哑剧的知觉。在这些日子里，我变得出奇地敏感（要知道他以前笑话我迟钝的次数甚至比我放倒他的次数还要多）——或许是因为窗外萦绕不散的恫吓，虽远远达不到使我恐慌的程度，却能让我注意到一些并未反映在语言、目光与动作上的征兆，本能地感受到他的内心状态，这对于我身边那个看上去如此放松的家伙也适用，我看见他内心正在形成的、暗涌的波澜，仿佛正对着我的头颅冲击着我。因长时间集中注意力而紧绷的神经终可以在互相推搡着靠向沙发时平静片刻，颤动着的灰黑色天线里传出不掺杂任何情感却一样骇人的声音让我在霎时间屏吸。没有抵抗的消息，没有忏悔，没有一石激起千层浪的呼号，没有对垒，只有委婉、疲惫不堪的屈打成招。我们不再注重后续冗长的陈词和内容，只是面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>我们的缘分开始在1934年的晚秋。那天，一名银发青年大步跨进柏林的一间酒馆，而我因突如其来的瓢泼大雨被困在老旧的吧台前。断断续续的挽歌从狭窄的木门口传来，却被剧烈的咯吱声打断，他随意落座在高脚桌前，大幅度的挪动不慎将正在读报的我绊了个趄趔，我就这样认识了贝什米特——“认识”这个词语并不算准确，毕竟这个姓氏早就在校园里以特殊原因如雷贯耳。或许是因为他们是声名显赫的军人世家，亦或是因为基尔伯特在夸耀自己或追求姑娘时滑稽又出其不意的套路，他备受瞩目，即便是与一切笑谈几乎绝缘的人也有所耳闻。但在我眼里，那时的基尔伯特也是个不折不扣的混蛋，高傲、笃定而自矜，在攀谈中让我感到剧烈的不适，以至于我连番几次做了以前绝不会轻举妄动的事，即接受他在饮酒方面的挑战。作为在偷尝父亲待客的托卡伊中长大的人，看着他喝下几杯科隆啤酒便有些晕晕乎乎，重重将酒杯砸在暗沉的胡桃木上、嘴上却仍不住夸口的样子，我都难以想象自己是如何将回荡在嘴角的嗤笑憋回去，再适时评点几句，撮下他锋利的棱角。又整整过了大半个学期，他才终于不再在酒量方面做文章，任由着自己最高亢的状态斟酌便是了，我们开牌局、赌骰、甚至比拼剑术，但你来我往间结果总是难分伯仲的，这让周围饶有兴趣的看客不再愿意凭运气下赌注，拿不准就会亏大。</p><p> </p><p>或许他在感慨难得找到剑术与自己能够抗衡，争个一二的人，他不能小觑我，也无法睥睨每一次争斗，这正中我下怀。把无伤大雅的游戏当作战事严阵以待是我们一直以来的习惯，仿佛我们不再面对着因激动而发出醉吼的人们横七竖八地盘踞的长条酒桌，也不再需要顾及那些间或前来捂着嘴却藏不住艳羡的尖叫的女人。我们手执自己仅有的“一枪一弹”，在夜幕下沉寂的战场中对望、切磋。一旦离开了这充满刺鼻的硝烟味的地方，情况就变了样，他会飞速跑向库弗斯坦达姆大街另一侧，拨打着路中央的公用电话，而我则在咖啡馆的廊柱前驻足，期期艾艾地请人接通另一边。“你们为什么不直接过个马路？”时常有人用语速很快的德语在一旁礼貌地表示疑惑，在应答前，我总会强忍着笑、瞥着不远处正疯狂比划着手势的他。</p><p> </p><p>那时我们置身于天崩地裂的变化中，我们所闻所见被格局中的老成者一直看作充满前景的、永不会凋谢的。教堂、诗歌与政治口号在咆哮中与书堆焚烧的火焰中崩析分离，我们不乏自己各异的猜想，但也需要把握侃谈的分寸——在这一点上，我比他更为擅长。我们每年都会戏谑地回顾毕业后一同加入军队的约定，这将会随满腔的热血与诚恳保留下去，我甚至差点忘记了自己曾和家人承诺过，自德国归来后便要回到匈牙利。而后，我略有些不好意思地写信向他说明了情况，他冷嘲热讽地迎合了几句便把撕成半开的锯齿状的信封丢了回来。“在匈牙利服役可不能当胆小鬼。”他反复强调着。这家伙如此站在制高点质疑我的勇气，我厌烦、不齿、却无可奈何。而远超乎我想像的是，没过几周，他便随着驻扎军的坦克划开的飞溅的泥土与高帮靴趾高气扬、整齐划一的脚步声中来到了佩斯郊外。</p><p> </p><p>“想不到吧，本大爷可就是来陪你的。”</p><p> </p><p>他有些狡黠地一笑，又攒紧拳头握住杯壁，将黑麦啤酒一饮而尽。我望着他的喉间因猛烈的吞咽而形成的巨大波浪，重重将手掌搭在他的左肩制服镶嵌的纽扣上：“好了，少废话了，你们德国军队是德国军队，而我们匈牙利军队就是我们匈牙利军队，一个连都算不上。等着瞧，看谁才是真的胆小鬼。”我的语气确凿而庄重，尽管我的本意并非如此，还是震慑得他好半天双唇欲张却说不出一个字——这种情况可还是头一遭。最后还是靠我来打破僵局。但话题总是会曲曲折折地绕回因父亲加入箭十字党后充满优越感的穷苦小孩和零散密布的犹太区。我们在交换香烟盒之余，疑惑不解地对视片刻，仿佛在快速地询问对方是否相信这一切——没有关怀，没有悲悯，也更不应该有不得体的讶异。</p><p> </p><p>在兵营里，我们仍试图靠被揉皱的、沾满炮灰与煤渣的泛黄纸张保持联系，抱怨单调的食物与冰冷的木板床，哀悼六尺之下仍未阖目的战友，讨论英国人在意大利和希腊的下一步行动，夸耀近日里上升的军衔。战争就这样如同随意点燃的星火无羁地洒在脚边，我们所依附于的、机械化的使命随着时间在指缝间的流逝，带走了太多原有的对温暖的热切感知。我并未曾知晓我所奔赴的局役是为何而拉响，又是为何而突进，当双手支起冰冷的枪托、转动轮盘时，我所剩下的独有对曾经的誓言的忠诚，对我们孽缘似的友谊，对国家早已泾渭分明的阵营。而偶然间被点燃的枯草在冷风中摇曳的样子与衣冠楚楚的绅士在冰天雪地中坐在亡马的尸骨上无所适从的黑影，使我勉强开始了拉开回忆与感伤的画卷。</p><p> </p><p>那年圣诞节，他从贝凯什回来，在灯光的照射下泛白的皮肤上刻着深浅不一的暗红色伤痕，眼眶塞满多日堆积的倦容，那也没有影响他发笑时的样子，可惜笑声也不再来自那个欠揍的小毛孩。啤酒虽不浓烈，但短暂的催化仍让我们从无谓的枪与血中获得片刻廉价的逃亡，烟草浓涩的气味伴随着不断升高的温度在体内蔓延开来，我逐渐放下了长期从军所践行的审慎风度，与他并肩坐着。他卷起拖拽着的袖口，解开盘杂的丝线，拍净了发绿的木盒上堆积的尘埃，从里面取出了一排瘦小的锡兵。那个是“霍尔蒂”，他解释着，用一根手指点了点那个身着矢车菊蓝海军上将军服、上金色流苏、躺在绸缎正中间的人偶。“我可不怎么信任他。”我漫不经心地抚摸着那排身着绿色制服的矮个子锡兵，他们整齐划一地伫立着，用一模一样的呆滞刻板的眼神在肃穆中注视着我，仿佛早已忘记自己不过躺在没有生命的黯淡空盒中。“其实我们就和他们一样，是那群人的锡兵，那群人的棋子。”他仿佛收起了曾经意气风发时的未泯狂妄，一字一顿地陈述着。但让悲恸主导自己的一言一行绝不是基尔伯特·贝什米特的作风，这种制造凝重气氛的牢骚不过是他一笑而过的谵妄，我心知肚明，领着他又进行了几轮桌球游戏——节奏更快、更粗暴，他比我还要急躁，有太多无从发泄、蒙尘积灰的事实与笨重的彩色球体一同落入桌角的孔洞内，在沉闷的尾音下，我们丧失了表达这一切的能力。</p><p> </p><p>我们用靴子的后跟在结冰的小路上缓慢地滑行，他倒不怎么顾忌，时不时借着腾跃几步，每到路过被子弹打坏的坦克，我们便摸索着冰冷的铁皮，手指如果不瑟缩，总有机会找到一个头盔、一条皮带或一袋装着达姆弹的弹夹，里面还卡着零零散散的铜片。在旧坦克的空壳里，他从上衣口袋中摸出一只短笛，擦拭得甚至比他黑色的勋章还要干净。我依稀记得他曾驾驭得了这种乐器，但恕我用过多的时间与他斗武或唇枪舌剑，也从未有过机会观摩他平静地执起笛管演奏一曲。他闭上眼，只是吹着，节拍逐渐在寒冷中变得散漫。在断断续续的乐声中，我匍匐在木板上凿出一排洞，把弹壳硬生生地塞进去，然后把尖头子弹装进锐利的锥形弹壳里，彼此的呼吸声透过单薄的金属与木头的交接不断传递，一起一伏地存在着、持续着，在空气中形成半透明、半乳白色的水雾。捣蛋鬼、麻烦制造者，随我用哪个似曾相识的词语称呼他都好，他还是他，我还是我。但我们不再是我们，而是两个第二日便要再次执起枪杆，擦净尘土与留恋也不能为分别致辞一语的人。</p><p> </p><p>或许长久以来循环往复的日程往往会让人失去对于时间流逝的知觉，啤酒、台球、弹夹与笛管都恍惚如昨日，又宛若不可触及的过往漫篇。不知过了多长时间，我正对着窗外，只能分辨出身着灰色军装的人正往绿皮车厢后装载炮弹，也能依稀看见加尔文教堂高耸的塔楼与磨坊前环绕的烟雾若隐若现。我轻抿嘴唇，再俯首。指尖迅速地擦过因长期用来垫靠而变得凹凸不平的纸页，“德军上尉被苏军枪决”，我不知是由于照片不够清晰亦或是我的视线在此刻变得太过模糊，我看见褪色的文字与泛黄的留白间，银色的发丝正闪烁着异样的光芒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>